El regalo perfecto
by CharlieSvarti
Summary: Se dirigió allí y abrió con lentitud, encontrándose con que la sala también estaba a oscuras. Palpó la pared y prendió la luz. Pestañeó un par de veces y le vio. Allí estaba Takao. Y su regalo perfecto. MidoTaka. Kuroko No Basket. [ONE-SHOT]


_DISCLAIMER: Kuroko no basket pertenece Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Este fanfic no tiene ningún fin de lucro, tan sólo entrener al lector._

Vale, esto básicamente no tiene trama y solo era una excusa para smut. No lo siento.

* * *

Takao salió de la tienda murmurando maldiciones en contra de los festejos, las tiendas, los regalos en general y Midorima en específico. Si el chico no fuese tan totalmente fuera de lo normal, cualquier regalo de cualquier tienda valdría. Pero no, tenía que ser el excéntrico y fantástico tirador de Shutoku la persona que estaba de cumpleaños. Aunque seguramente si no tuviese ese nivel de excentricismo no le hubiese atraído de la forma en la que le atraía, hasta conseguir aquella clase de relación que tenían.

Midorima Shintarõ, actual tirador de su equipo y con un pasado en Teiko, jugador Milagro, estaba de cumpleaños.

Takao Kazunari, base del equipo, totalmente volcado en el baloncesto y en Shin-chan, no sabía qué regalarle.

Salió todavía más frustrado de otra tienda, aún sin conseguir elegir un solo presente. Había recorrido las tres cuartas partes de aquel centro comercial, visitando uno por uno todos y cada uno de los establecimientos que allí había por si, aunque fuese de puro golpe de suerte, encontraba algo adecuado. Pero por más que buscase y buscase, nada le terminaba de encajar como algo que el tirador quisiese.

Entró en otro sitio pero en menos de tres segundos volvió a salir, sabiendo que allí tampoco había nada para él. ¿Qué podía desear un adolescente como aquel, al cual pocas cosas realmente le importaban?

Takao se sentó en un banco, sus pies comenzaban a doler de tanto caminar de un lado para otro sin conseguir nada. Resopló y estiró los brazos. Al final estaba seguro que comprase lo que comprase, a Shintarõ tampoco le gustaría. Entonces, ¿por qué se estaba tomando tantas molestias? Quería sorprenderlo de verdad, diablos. Con algo que realmente le gustase. Se revolvió el pelo indignado, ¿cómo podía ser qué el no supiese lo que su Shin-chan quería?

Se levantó con ánimos renovados, poniendo su cabeza a trabajar como nunca. Recordando cada detalle, cada mínima cosa por la que Midorima mostrase aunque fuese el más ínfimo interés alguna vez en su vida. Le quedaban ya muy pocas tiendas, sus opciones estaban disminuyendo.

Entró en la librería, que era el primer lugar en el cual había pensado nada más llegar. Al peliverde le encantaban los libros, siempre estaba leyendo alguno cuando él irrumpía en su casa. Entonces, con cuidado, colocaba un marcador en él, dejándolo encima de su mesa y se dedicaba por entero a Kazunari. Takao suspiró, si no había entrado antes a la librería era porque, aunque sabía que al tirador le encantaba leer, no tenía ni idea de lo qué. ¿Qué géneros le gustaban, cuáles no? ¿Cuál era su autor favorito? Pasó los dedos por encima de los tomos, cogió un libro al azar y lo observó. Frunció el ceño y lo devolvió al sitio, observando también el resto de tomos. No había forma de saber cuáles le gustaban y cuáles odiaba, y tenía miedo de equivocarse. Su regalo debía ser perfecto.

Salió disgustado metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos. Seguía cómo al principio del día, sin la menor idea de qué podía desear Shintarõ. Echó una ojeada a las tiendas qué quedaban, pero ahí tampoco descubriría lo que le necesitaba. Se acercó lentamente a una de videojuegos, dándole un vistazo al escaparate. Sonrió vagamente pensando en lo fácil que sería él de contentar, casi cualquier cosa le valía. Por ejemplo allí ya estaba su videojuego favorito, listo para ser comprado, la nueva edición. Aunque él ya lo tenía, claro. Pero el punto era que no se necesitaba pensar demasiado para comprarle algo a él. Además si fuese Shintarõ el que le comprase algo, le daba totalmente igual lo que fuese. Había de ser perfecto seguro, tal y como él era. Por eso su regalo debía ser perfecto también.

Se alejó arrastrando los pies, enfadado consigo mismo por no saber lo que quería Shin-chan. Incluso había pensado en hacerle algo él mismo, pero lo único que hacía realmente bien en su vida era jugar al baloncesto. O los mencionados videojuegos, siempre conseguía completarlos aunque le llevase noches enteras en vela. Se sentó en otro banco, como había hecho justamente hacía unos pocos minutos. Estaba irritado, incluso podía ver el sitio dónde se había sentado antes. Seguía totalmente igual.

Se sentó recto, inspiró aire y expiró. Intentó vaciar su mente y aclararse. Qué le gustaba a Midorima. Tan sólo debía responder a eso. Pocas cosas causaban devoción en el peliverde, quizás unas tres como máximo. A su mente lo primero que acudió fue el baloncesto, claro está. Pero comprarle un balón de baloncesto era demasiado típico a su parecer. La segunda cosa que más preocupaba al tirador era Oha–Asa. Los objetos de la suerte era una parte vital de Midorima, ya que con ellos cumplía lo primero, el baloncesto. Pero los objetos cambiaban todos los días y no había manera de saber cuál sería el siguiente. Además, cuando se repetían, el peliverde ya solía tenerlos. Pensó que más le causaba una intensa devoción a Shintarõ. El pensamiento acudió a su cabeza raudo como una flecha, incrustándose con fuerza. La última y tercera cosa por la cual Shin-chan mostraba interés era el propio Takao. Aquellas veces que irrumpía en su casa y el peliverde dejaba sus libros y se dedicaba a él. Aquellas incontables tardes que habían pasado juntos. Todos y cada uno de aquellos momentos que habían compartido. Su corazón latió con fuerza y levantó la vista.

Y allí estaba. Sin más. El regalo perfecto.

El tan esperado día por parte de Kazunari llegó, lo cual significaba que podría darle su regalo. El día no era tan esperado por parte del peliverde, ya que sería el centro de atención y eso no le agradaba en sobremanera. Pero el ver a Takao tan feliz diciéndole que era su día y debía disfrutarlo al máximo, en cierto modo le ponía feliz a él también. Había jugado un partido por la mañana con sus excompañeros de Teiko, que le habían felicitado uno por uno ahora que volvían a ser amigos, como en los viejos tiempos. _Bueno_ , pensó, _era mejor que en los viejos tiempos_ , ahora sentía que realmente eran amigos. Sus compañeros de equipo le habían organizado una cena, para la cual se vistió y arregló, de pantalones negros y camisa blanca. Se sonrió en el espejo, feliz de verdad aquel día.

Salió cogiendo sus llaves y se dirigió al restaurante elegido para la ocasión. No era nada lujoso u ostentoso, pero todo eso no le podía importar ni lo más mínimo, ni los regalos ni la celebración. Había dicho previamente que no quería nada, por lo que sus compañeros insistieron en la cena. Llegó puntual y entró. En seguida una chica apareció de la nada y le guió hacia la sala que estaba reservada. Se sorprendió de ver allí a todos, sin que nadie llegase tarde, incluso Takao estaba allí.

Miyaji se levantó y se acercó a él, poniéndole una mano en el hombro y tirando ligeramente hacia abajo, para poder así deslizar todo el brazo por la musculatura del peliverde sin ponerse de puntillas.

–Antes de que digas nada, pusimos horas diferentes para ti que para nosotros, por eso nadie ha llegado tarde. – le dijo intuyendo sus pensamientos mientras le entregaba un pequeño paquete y lo soltaba, para volver a su sitio. Midorima fue a quejarse ya que había dicho que nada de regalos, pero por la mirada de su senpai supo que no debía hacerlo.

–Bueno, Takao casi casi llega tarde. – comentó Otsubo siendo él que se levantaba y le daba unas palmadas en la espalda para entregarle también un presente.

–¡Me quedé dormido! – se defendió el acusado, arrugando el entrecejo.

–¿Cómo puedes dormir antes de una cena?

–Estaba cansado…en el sofá y...bueno… ¡Qué importa eso ahora! – Takao se levantó y abrazó con fuerza a su Shin-chan, poniéndose de puntillas y susurrando en su oído.

–Tu regalo te lo doy después, estará en tu casa. – Midorima correspondió al abrazo estrujando también al base, disfrutando de la sensación por un momento y se separaron, para que fuese el turno del siguiente de darle una muestra de afecto en un día tan especial.

Pasaron una agradable cena, entre risas y anécdotas que habían vivido todos en el equipo, bromas de Takao y algunas regañinas por parte de Miyaji. Después del postre, decidieron tomar una copa en un bar cercano.

–Sólo una. – le dijo Takao con una sonrisilla nerviosa en la cara, antes de tomar el camino contrario a los demás. – Te espero en tu casa, Shin-chan.

Midorima anonado vio como se alejaba y como el resto de sus compañeros tiraban de él hacia el establecimiento. Entraron todos juntos y Midorima, tal y como le había dicho el base, sólo pidió una copa. Dijo a sus amigos que no era muy aficionado a beber y que no podía volver muy tarde a casa, a pesar de que fuese su día. Los demás no pusieron objeciones y tomaron el trago junto al peliverde, cantándole la canción indicada para esa fecha y disfrutando del momento. Le dejaron ir cuando el tirador terminó su bebida, diciendo que continuarían celebrando en su honor, además de que habría más oportunidades en las que quedarse todos.

Shintarõ caminó hasta su casa, que no quedaba muchas calles allá, por lo menos habían ido a un lugar cercano. Se preguntó qué le iba a regalar el base para que tuviese que dárselo en su casa. Un momento _, ¿cómo demonios iba a entrar Takao en su casa si no tenía con que abrir?_ Rebuscó en sus bolsillos buscando sus llaves, pero no las encontró. Todo lo que obtuvo fue un papelito doblado por la mitad. Lo sacó y lo desdobló, identificando rápidamente la letra de Kazunari. Estaba escrita una disculpa por robarle las llaves y que la puerta estaría abierta para él, más una carita sonriente. ¿Cuándo había colado eso en su bolsillo? Posiblemente en el abrazo. Midorima sonrió levemente, sí que había sido astuto.

Llegó enfrente a la puerta del apartamento, cogió aire e hizo girar la manilla, empujando la puerta. Entró y cerró tras de sí, todo estaba en penumbras y la casa permanecía a una temperatura agradable. Todavía no había conseguido ni una idea de qué le podía tener preparado Kazunari.

–¿Takao? – preguntó al aire. Se quitó la chaqueta avanzando hacia dentro y la dejó en el respaldo del sillón. – ¿Takao?

–En tu habitación Shin-chan. Ven. – escuchó a través de su puerta cerrada.

Se dirigió allí y abrió con lentitud, encontrándose con que la sala también estaba a oscuras. Palpó la pared y prendió la luz. Pestañeó un par de veces y le vio. Allí estaba Takao. Su regalo perfecto.

–Feliz cumpleaños….Shin-chan. – le dijo lentamente, como paladeando cada sílaba en su boca.

Takao estaba en su cama, arrodillado. Las sábanas de color azulado envolvían su cintura cubriendo todo de ella para abajo, incluidas las piernas. El abdomen de Kazunari se erguía a piel descubierta, mostrando cada recoveco, continuando su cuerpo hasta su pecho, que se alzaba y descendía pausadamente, con la respiración calmada del base. Los brazos yacían a cada lado, con los músculos relajados y las manos aferrando levemente las sábanas. Takao tenía la cabeza ligeramente ladeada, inclinando el cuello, que estaba envuelto en un gran lazo rojo, atado en él sin mucha fuerza. Mordía la punta de un preservativo con sus dientes, en una pequeña sonrisa, con los ojos entrecerrados fijos en él, el flequillo movido de su sitio natural. Midorima sintió cómo se le secaba la boca, su mente se quedaba en blanco y una poderosa punzada de dolor surgía de su entrepierna.

–Takao. – no podía pensar en nada, su cerebro acaba de sufrir un cortocircuito en ese mismo instante. No era capaz de completar ningún pensamiento. Podía estallar la cocina en llamas que él seguiría allí plantado delante del pelinegro. Éste cogió el preservativo con su mano derecha y lo dejó entre los dedos, para poder hablar claramente.

–Espero que te guste tu regalo Shin…tu regalo soy yo. – volvió a sonreírle, sus ojos brillando hambrientos.

Kazunari extendió su otra mano hacia delante, con la palma hacia arriba. Midorima puso la suya encima, sintiendo los dedos del base envolverse alrededor de los suyos y tirar con delicadeza de él, en dirección a la cama. Colocó su rodilla encima del colchón y se dejó hacer, siendo arrastrado hasta quedar enfrente del pelinegro. Este soltó su mano, le sujetó en el ángulo entre su cuello y el hombro con la derecha y por la nuca con la izquierda, atrayéndolo hacia él, uniendo sus bocas en un lento beso. Midorima correspondió pasando sus brazos alrededor del base, empujándole hacia abajo, quedando el peliverde tumbado encima. Takao se estremeció bajo el contacto de sus manos, no rompieron el beso en ningún momento.

Fue Takao el primero en separarse, besando la comisura de los labios de Shintarõ.

–¿Sabes? Eres un chico difícil. – le susurró entre beso y beso – No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué regalarte. Ya estaba a punto de rendirme cuando vi una de esas máquinas expendedoras, ya sabes. Hay comida…bebida…y extrañamente resulta que siempre hay condones. Y eso me dio esta idea, Shin-chan. Hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras. Hoy es tu día, serás un consentido. Pero solo por hoy.

Takao tocó la nariz de Midorima con su índice y volvió a sonreír, ladeando levemente la cabeza. Shintarõ escuchaba con las cejas levantadas, perplejo por lo que le estaba diciendo Kazunari. Cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras sonrió de la misma manera que lo había hecho el pelinegro antes de que él se subiese a la cama. Presionó un poco el cuerpo debajo de él clavándole su erección en el vientre. Takao se mordió el labio cerrando los ojos y suspiró.

–No sabía que pudiese ponerte así de duro con sólo un lazo, Shin-chan.

–Me encanta mi regalo. – le dijo a modo de respuesta, antes de besarle de nuevo, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena, recorriendo todo una y otra vez con ella mientras deslizaba sus manos arriba y abajo por el cuerpo más pequeño.

Takao se dejaba hacer, disfrutando del contacto del más grande, suspirando y correspondiendo a sus caricias. Midorima cambió sus besos a la mejilla, dirigiéndose hasta la oreja, dónde lamió y mordisqueó, al tiempo que coordinaba sus manos para que una apretase las caderas y la otra delinease lentamente uno de los pezones del pelinegro. Takao se removió y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

–Shin-chan…lo único que llevo encima es este lazo…pero tú todavía llevas mucha ropa. – cogió el cuello de su amante y le besó de forma demandante, no soportaba las caricias tan lentas – _Demasiada_ ropa.

–Es mi cumpleaños, Takao. – a pesar de sus palabras se desabotonó su camisa con tranquilidad, dejándola a un lado de la cama. Se desabrochó el cinturón y lo quitó, pero no hizo nada más. – Voy a hacerlo como yo quiera. Sin prisa. _Lento_.

Shintarõ cumplió su palabra y siguió acariciando el cuerpo más menudo, paseando sus grandes manos por todos los lugares que quiso. Mordió levemente la mandíbula del pelinegro, degustando su piel, bajando poco a poco. Llenó toda la zona izquierda de su cuello –la parte descubierta, obviando la tela que recubría el resto– dejando pequeñas marcas, no había forma de parar, Takao sabía demasiado bien. Delineó de nuevo la protuberancia rosada que le tocaba en su incursión hacia abajo, primero con sus dedos todavía vendados y después con la punta de su lengua. Lo rozó con los dientes con suma suavidad y continuó mientras el pecho de Takao se alzaba y bajaba con respiraciones profundas.

Midorima llegó a una de sus zonas favoritas en la cadera del pelinegro, la finura con la que se desenvolvían sus músculos dando la forma de su cintura, la dulce piel formando aquella vertiginosa onda que normalmente se hundía en la ropa interior, haciendo que cada vez que la veía se le antojase arrancarla. Pero no había ropa interior en esta ocasión, tan sólo la sábana, por la que tiró un poco y se deslizó gratamente. Takao apretó los dedos, expectante, mientras Shintarõ no cesaba en sus besos, lamidas y mordidas. Vio como la cabeza peliverde se hundía entre sus piernas, cerca de su erección. Su Shin-chan le mordió la ingle, Takao gimoteó. Su mano derecha acarició su muslo con suma lentitud, acercándose cada vez más hasta su excitación. La cadera de Kazunari se elevó ligeramente buscando aquel contacto, pero el tirador la bajó de nuevo. Acercó la mano izquierda, y en cuanto Takao la sintió próxima, notó la aspereza de las vendas todavía puestas.

–¡Shin-chan! No…no puedes… – Takao gimoteaba, se le estaba haciendo doloroso tanta atención a su cuerpo, sin ir al punto importante – Las vendas…por favor, no…no lo hagas con los dedos vendados…

–Oh. – tan sólo dijo el más alto, como si se diese cuenta ahora de que aún las llevaba. Mantuvo la mano derecha en la ingle de su amante y con los dientes sujetó la parte final de las vendas, tirando con un poco de fuerza y alejando la mano en el proceso, haciendo que se desenroscase y cayese. Hizo lo mismo con todos sus dedos bajo la persistente mirada del base, que no hacía más que continuar excitándose. Una vez retiradas todas las vendas, Midorima las cogió y las tiró fuera de la cama. – ¿Así está mejor?

Kazunari no respondió y de nuevo se dejó hacer, con Midorima complaciéndole de nuevo. El más alto dejó besos por todo el miembro del pelinegro, haciendo que se endureciese más y más, reclamando la atención adecuada. Lo lamió lánguidamente, aumentando su desesperación. Takao no podía moverse, ya que las dos manos del peliverde se habían situado sujetando su cintura con firmeza contra la cama.

–Ah…Shin-chan, ngh…por favor…ah…. – la molestia era clara en la voz del pelinegro, incapaz de mantenerse callado.

Midorima le observó levantando ligeramente una ceja, cruzaron miradas y decidió que ya le había hecho sufrir suficiente. Aunque no lo estaba haciendo por eso, era su regalo y tan sólo buscaba el máximo placer para su amante, a pesar de que conllevase tiempo y paciencia. Puso su boca en la punta y dejó que la carne entrase con una lentitud casi exasperante, mientras movía su lengua en el interior. Takao suspiró audiblemente en cuanto sintió aquella humedad, aquel calor, el tope de la garganta del peliverde. Midorima se retiró y repitió, aumentando mínimamente la velocidad, haciendo que el base enloqueciese nuevamente, no soportaba aquel ritmo. Quería más, mucho más, pero se dijo que debía mantenerse calmado, ya era el cumpleaños de su Shin-chan. Shintarõ continuó, ésta vez acoplando sus manos también, sumergiendo al más pequeño en un mar de sensaciones, de placer continuo. Takao notó todo ese placer acumulado, cómo pronto terminaría. Su cuerpo no quería más que eso, pero obligó a su boca a moverse y hablar.

–Shin-chan… ¡Ah! Es tu cumpleaños…n-no el mío…ah…Shin…voy a terminar…para por favor…

–Me gusta escucharte gemir. Así que eso es lo que quiero que hagas. Es mi cumpleaños, me gusta que sientas placer. – Midorima hablaba mientras volvía a subir arriba, moviendo constantemente su mano alrededor del miembro de Kazunari, otra vez en movimientos lentos. Besaba el recorrido que había hecho antes, esta vez por el lado derecho y no el izquierdo. Mordió de nuevo la mandíbula de Takao, el lóbulo de su oreja. Susurró allí con su voz grave. – Grita, gime, hazlo por mí, en mi nombre.

–Shin-chan…Shin…ngh, Shintarõ… ¡ah! – las palabras se enredaron en la boca de Kazunari cuando de nuevo tuvo la sensación del tirador entre sus piernas, de su lengua. Por mucho que quisiese redimirse, se vino, y sus pensamientos se nublaron. Escuchó como Midorima tragaba con fuerza.

–No hay nada que me guste más que escucharte, Takao.

Midorima se levantó en sus rodillas mientras el pelinegro todavía recobraba el aliento del orgasmo; se quitó los pantalones y los dejó en el suelo. El bulto en su ropa interior era completamente palpable, y le hizo la boca agua a Kazunari. Shintarõ estaba buscando algo con la vista, Takao se dio cuenta de ello y rebuscó entre las sábanas hasta encontrarlo.

–Es nuevo. – susurró el pelinegro a la vez que entregaba el bote a Shintarõ, que se subía encima de él y le besaba incontables veces otra vez.

Takao le cogió su mano, para mordisquear con delicadeza la punta del índice y el corazón. Deslizó su lengua con la misma lentitud que Midorima había hecho todos sus movimientos, introdujo los dedos despacio en su boca. Clavó sus ojos de halcón en el verde que refulgía con lujuria de Midorima. Éste presionó su paladar con las puntas y Takao le robó el bote, destapándolo. Retiró la mano de su amante y le untó los dedos con el espeso líquido, transparente con un ligero color rosado. Shintarõ restregó las yemas de los dedos unas contra otras y bajó la mano, ignorando la nueva erección de su amante, y palpó la zona más sensible del cuerpo del pelinegro. Kazunari dejó salir un jadeo, atento a la demanda de que el tirador quería escucharle.

Shintarõ rodeó la zona, impacientando al pelinegro. Movió sus dedos con parsimonia, hasta que detuvo el índice y dejó que se colase, lento pero fluido. Hizo un giro dentro y lo sacó, volviendo a dejarlo entrar. Repitió varias veces y escuchó como los suspiros de Takao se convertían en jadeos con el segundo y gemidos con el tercero.

El peliverde quitó su mano de allí y se deshizo de su ropa interior con la otra. Su erección se alzó libre, grande y palpitante. Clamando toda la atención que no había recibido hasta el momento. Shintarõ agarró su propio miembro y movió su mano, arriba y abajo. Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró ante la grata sensación. Los entreabrió y observó a Takao, completamente desnudo y sudoroso en la cama, con el lazo medio deshecho, excitado, respirando de forma acelerada. Comenzó a tocarse mientras le seguía viendo. Un gruñido salió de su boca, Takao también le observaba.

–Shin-chan. – usó el mismo tono que había usado para decirle "Feliz cumpleaños". Aquel tono que mostraba todo lo lascivo que podía ser. – Pensé que yo era tu regalo, ¿no vas a disfrutarlo?

Kazunari estaba sonriendo con la cara roja por todos los preámbulos que su amante le había dedicado antes, incluso sus clavículas habían enrojecido. El preservativo había vuelto a su boca y mordisqueaba un extremo del envoltorio, el otro estaba ya abierto. Él realmente quería que su Shin-chan disfrutase, era su día especial y él había preparado su sorpresa, así que lo que menos deseaba era que se viniese de esa manera.

Midorima se detuvo y tiró de los muslos del pelinegro, colocándose entre sus piernas y poniendo las manos a cada lado de las costillas del más bajo. Se agachó y tiro del trozo de envoltorio que tenía a su disposición. Este se separó en dos y la parte que todavía conservaba el condón quedó en la boca del peliverde. Se levantó un poco y los separó, tirando a un lado el pequeño plástico morado y se colocó el preservativo. Entró lento, como todos los movimientos que había realizado esa noche, pero constante, sin detenerse. Kazunari reprimió cualquier sonido que se acercase al dolor, ya había tirado su trozo del preservativo vacío y sujetó al peliverde del cuello, uniendo sus bocas en un beso húmedo. Le mordió los labios y le envolvió con sus piernas, atrayéndolo más dentro de sí. Se sintió completamente lleno por un instante.

Midorima se mantuvo dentro de él, mientras le volvía a colmar de besos y mordidas. Lamió la piel del más bajo hasta el límite del lazo, cogió una punta de la tela con los dientes y tiró dejando que se deshiciese. Una vez desprovisto del lazo, lamió toda cuanta nueva piel había dejado al descubierto, estampando grandes marcas de dientes en ella. Masajeó uno de los pezones mientras se retiraba del pelinegro, volviendo a dejarse entrar al mismo ritmo. Disfrutó de la estrechez de Takao, el calor de su interior, ahondándose en el placer y las sensaciones sin comparación, tanto para él como para el pelinegro, que se deshacía en gemidos que iban aumentando de tono según cuanto se introdujese o dónde diese. Aumentó el ritmo, pero tampoco fue rápido. Quería sexo lento por una vez, y si Takao se entregaba como regalo, él no iba a quejarse. Unió de nuevo sus bocas y agarró las caderas de Kazunari, clavando sus dedos, dónde después aparecería la marca roja de ellos. Entraba y salía constantemente, mientras besaba a Takao, mordía sus labios, mordía su piel. Aquel día Takao terminaría con un sinfín de marcas de dientes.

Kazunari tan sólo se dejaba, abandonado desde hacía rato al placer que le entregaba su querido Shin-chan. Este movía su mano alrededor de su miembro, masturbándolo y haciendo que se viniese antes, pero recuperando la excitación en menos de un minuto gracias a la atención que le proporcionaba. Sus manos grandes y expertas no paraban quietas.

En el momento en que los embates se volvieron más duros y constantes, cuando Midorima dejaba salir algún que otro gemido grave perdido, sus manos hacían más fuerza en sus caderas y se introducía más, alcanzando de lleno aquel lugar que le hacía marearse de placer a Takao, se acercó a su oreja y, usando el tono con la mayor lujuria que pudiese reunir, exhalando el aliento caliente directamente, susurró:

–Feliz cumpleaños, Shintarõ. – lo apretó entre sus brazos y lo recibió entre tanto placer, caliente dentro de él, derramándose y deteniéndose en lo más profundo.

–Todavía no he acabado. – jadeaba con fuerza, pero una sonrisa idéntica a la de Takao permanecía en su rostro a la vez que él también le estrujaba.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
